swordsandpotionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Stats
Every worker has 5 stats that rate how well they are able to perform their tasks. All Workers Learning: Increases the experience a worker gains per hour, equal to their learning skill. Cooperation: Increases the accumulation rate of co-operation points. For each point, a worker accrues 1 co-operation point per hour. These cooperation points may be spent on constructing improvements for guilded players and in certain quests. The thug, although having this skill, isn't able to use it. See the Thug Skills section further down. Crafters' skills Innovation: This increases the speed at which workers perform research. Each point provides 1 research point per hour (but only when the crafter is tasked to research). Research hours can be purchased using 10 edgebee tokens per hour. Example: Restoration herbs cost "160 innovation points" to research. A Sorceress with 8 innovation will complete the task in 20 hours. With 10 innovation, the research will take 16 hours. Primary/Secondary Profession: These stats determine how fast a crafter can create items. Items require a certain number of points, in either the primary or in both professions, to craft (unfortunately these values are not listed in the craft menu, but the game will display how long crafting will take). A crafters skill in these professions is equal to their contribution per hour towards their project's point/objective value. For example, an alchemy (the sorceress's primaryprofession) skill of 10 will allow your sorcerer to craft items which require 25 crafting points in three hours, as each hour she will contribute 10 points to the construction of that item. Hours towards items equivalent to the crafter's skill may be purchased for 5 edgebee tokens each. Crafters are only able to use one of their skills at a time. For example, if the Tailor was ordered to create a Monk hat (50 Sewing and 50 Creativity) and had a Sewing skill of 30 and Creativity skill of 20, it will take a total of 5 hours for her to complete. This is because she will spend 2 hours sewing, then 3 hours being creative. For more details, see Crafting. Co-operative work: Certain recipes where another discipline's stats and skills are needed will require multiple workers to work at the same time to complete that task. Either worker may initiate the project, but both workers are required to be free (not working on any projects or crafts at all) before initiating the task. Each must accomplish their share of work, as with normal crafting, before the task is complete. For example, many heavy helmets and heavy armors require sewing skill to complete, as well as forging. A Tailor and a Blacksmith must work together to create such an item. This does not mean they will both work for the entire listed time, however; if one worker finishes all of his or her required points, they will become avaliable while the other worker(s) continue to work on the item. The time listed for completion, therefore, is only valid for the slowest worker and/or the worker with the most to conribute to that item. There also appears to be a co-operation penalty applied to the skills of both workers, which can be mitigated by a higher co-op stat. Evolution and Bonuses Disclaimer: We're talking here about level 0 crafters (including thugs) to make the formulas a bit easier for everybody to understand. All workers gain stats at the same rate as they level up, but not all workers start out with the same total number of stats at level 0. The minimum total number of points at level 0 is 44; a worker who has a higher total is referred to as having a bonus (so a worker who has 48 stat points at level 0 would have a +4 bonus). Obviously, having workers with higher bonus ratings is desireable, since they'll always have more stats points for a given level. In order to compute the bonus for workers coming in to apply for a job, you'll need to know how many they gain per level to compare. This is how it goes: *From level 01 to 15 : 2 skill points *From level 16 to 30 : 3 skill points *From level 31 to 50 : 4 skill points *From level 51 to 70 : 3 skill points *From level 71 to 100 (and beyond): 2 skill points Thus, if a level 12 tailor comes for a job and has 12/9/11 22/18 (total = 72) she is a base+4 crafter: 44 + 12 levels = 44 + 24 = 68. To make it easier for you to check what's the bonus every time a new applicant comes, here are some formulas: *Level 01-15 crafter : Total - (2x level) - 44 = bonus *Level 16-30 crafter : Total - (3x level) - 29 = bonus *Level 31-50 crafter : Total - (4x level) + 1 = bonus *Level 51-70 crafter : Total - (3x level) - 49 = bonus *Level 71-100 crafter: Total - (2x level) - 119 = bonus These are the longer forms of the above formulas, derived from the basic principles; one should use rather to understand the reasoning rather than calculating: *Level 01-15 crafter : Total - 44 - (2 x level) = bonus *Level 16-30 crafter : Total - 44 - (3 x level) + 15 = bonus *Level 31-50 crafter : Total - 44 - (4 x level) + 45 = bonus *Level 51-70 crafter : Total - 44 - (4 x level) + 45 + (level - 50) = bonus *Level 71-100 crafter: Total - 44 - (4 x level) + 45 + (level - 50) + (level - 70) = bonus Note: Don't forget to subtract points gained from the starter packs you may have bought. Or at least if you don't, don't subtract from both applicant and current worker to compare properly. Optimizing your bonus When you have a higher level worker than the applicant's, each new hireable worker gets 1 bonus point for every 2 levels difference. So having a level 140 crafter gives +20 stat points to the new hireable ones (they're level 100 max) or +65 if you moved to the countryside looking for level 10 ones. More formulas Be aware that points are not distributed evenly across the 5 stats. Leveling up a level 10 worker to level 100 will give a very skewed distribution of skill points towards crafting skills. Applicants tend to have a very uniform spread initially. In each level, at least one point will be assigned to one of the two crafting skills. Assuming a uniform random assignment given this condition, up to level 15 the formula for the expected (average) level of each skill is somewhat simple: *non-crafting skills: (number of levels / 5) = number of levels * 0.2 *crafting skills: (number of levels / 5) + (number of levels / 2) = (number of levels * 7 / 10) = number of levels * 0.7 From 16 to 30, the formula is: *non-crafting skills: ((number of levels - 15) * 2 / 5) + 3 = ((number of levels - 15) * 0.4) + 3 *crafting skills: ((number of levels - 15) * 7 / 10) + 10.5 = ((number of levels - 15) * 0.7) + 10.5 From 31 to 50, the formula is: *non-crafting skills: ((number of levels - 30) * 3 / 5) + 3 + 6 = ((number of levels - 30) * 0.6) + 9 *crafting skills: ((number of levels - 30) * 8 / 10) + 10.5 + 13.5 = ((number of levels - 30) * 0.8) + 24 From 51 to 70, the formula is: *non-crafting skills: ((number of levels - 50) * 2 / 5) + 3 + 6 + 12 = ((number of levels - 50) * 0.4) + 21 *crafting skills: ((number of levels - 50) * 7 / 10) + 10.5 + 13.5 + 16 = ((number of levels - 50) * 0.7) + 40 Beyond level 70 the formula for expected numbers for skills is as follows: *non-crafting skills: ((number of levels - 55) / 5) + (6 + 12 + 8) = ((number of levels - 55) * 0.2) + 26 *crafting skills: ((number of levels - 55) * 6 / 10) + (13.5 + 16 + 14) = ((number of levels - 55) * 0.6) + 43.5 Thug skills The thug has three stats: Stealth: '''Affects success rate of Spying and ability to not get caught any thug action. '''Thieving: '''Affects success rate of Burglary. '''Violence: Affects success rate of Vandalizm and Intimidation. The game doesn't specify any details on what these skills do precisely. One thing is certain: They do not lower the time it takes to attempt thug actions. Thugs also have a Co-operation stat, which is thought to have an effect on overall guild defense. How this works is as of yet unconfirmed. Category:Workers Category:Blacksmith Category:Carpenter Category:Sorceress Category:Tailor Category:Thug